


How it Goes

by handmaiden



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handmaiden/pseuds/handmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of a fanfic writer.  (A very short comic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it Goes

**Author's Note:**

> *cracks knuckles*
> 
> ...'It was a dark and stormy night.'


End file.
